Amour Sur la Luxure
by pun puni
Summary: First, I only own Alesana, James, and give or take a few characters. The story is in both Roy and Alesana's point of view, hopefully not too hard to distinguish. Set in 1913, Alesana runs into Roy in an alley in East City's slummier parts. She instantly falls for him, and he for her. But he has another love, Riza Hawkeye. Will she be chosen or forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, cold rainy night. I was trying to find a dark alley, some place to escape my captor. The lights were out over in this part of East City. I don't even think this part got electricity. It was perfect. No one could find me here. Or so I thought.

There was a light coming down the alley. _Crap, _I thought. _Those damn military police. They'll put me in jail for sure. _I slipped inbetween two broken walls and tried to be as silent as possible. The light edged closer, followed by voices. _How did they find me?_ I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I no longer thought it was MP. It was closer. I could make out two shapes and dialoge, definatly male.

"But, Roy, their just kids. Let them have their search. Give them some hope. Who knows, maybe there really is a Philosopher's Stone." one said.

Philosopher's Stone? What were these boneheads talking about? Just what is a Philosopher's Stone, anyway? I had never heard of that before. I decided to evasdrop some more.

"Hush, Hughes. There could be people listening to us." Boy, was he ever right. "I'm trying to let them. I just don't know if they will find it. And even worse, if they did, what would they do with it?"

These guys had to be drunk. I didn't know much, but I did know one thing: These guys were stupid.

"But, Roy-"

I shrieked out. Something touched my arm, something wet and squishy. One of the men grabbed me and yanked me out from my hiding place.

"How much did you hear?" he growled.

I stared at him with fearful eyes... And froze. He wasn't some random guy, nor was he MP. He was a military officer.

"How much did you hear? Answer me!"

"Roy, stop! You're scaring her!" the other one yelled.

Roy stared at me with cold, hateful eyes that sent chills up my spine. He held a minute more before he let me go. I cringed back.

"How much did you hear? I won't ask again."

"Nothing. I swear!" I backed up and took off the opposite way.

I had no idea where I was, let alone where I was running. The tall, dark buildings all seemed the same. I finally reached the end. Just when I thought I was free, something hard and long hit me in my stomach, making me flip over onto my back. The breath left my body, leaving me struggling for air. An arm reached down and yanked me up by my shirt front.

"Thought you could escape us, huh? Well, you thought wrong, you tramp!" Boz's voice rang in my ears. There was alcohol on his breath. "Hey, guys! I found her!"

There were footsteps coming closer. My eyes widened in horror. I couldn't go back. Never go back. I snatched my arm back from his grip, catching the blade of his knife as I ran off. When I was good and far away, I looked back to see if anyone of them had followed me. My arm hurt. I looked at it in the dim light. It was a large gaping wound spanning the length of my forearm. Judging from the size and the blood trail, I had lost a lot of blood and had probably made a trail if they had been following me.

"Here! Follow that!" I heard them yell.

No. I ran off, getting dizzier by the second. Their voices got louder and louder. I prayed they wouldn't catch up. My vision was getting blurry, and I couldn't see anything infront of me, or anyone, for that matter. I slammed into Roy, making him stagger back. His arms went around me in seconds.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Those... Guys... Following... Bad... Help..." I mumbled before I blacked out.

The girl ran off. Just like that. I tried to follow her, but gave up. She was just a poor girl, no one would believe her. People from the bad side of East City always made up stories, hoping someone would pay them the time of day. I had nothing to worry about. But she didn't look like a nobody. Her clothes weren't tattered, torn maybe. She had been scared of me. It was clear in her eyes, her captivating green eyes. There was something about her that was different from all the other girls. I didn't know what it was, but I wish I knew.

"Roy, are you listening to me?" Hughes asked.

"Not once."

"You mean no, right? Roy, it's alright. She's just some poor East City citizen. Nobody will care."

"But I will." I said as I walked down the never ending alley way.

We heard shouting, probably some drunks getting into a fight. Something the MPs could deal with.

"Wonder whats going on." Hughes said to himself.

"Nothing for us to worry about."

We walked on in silence. I could tell he wanted to continue our earlier conversation, but I didn't feel like talking. Her face was fresh in my mind. What was behind those green eyes? I wanted to know; it was driving me crazy. I sighed and stuck my hands in my pockets. Something slammed into me, and I staggered back. A tangle of wild blond hair smacked my face. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Blood gushed from an open cut on her arm. She had lost a lot of it. Anger flooded me swiftly. She looked up at me, her eyes hazy.

"Those... Guys... Following... Bad... Help..." she murmered before her eyes drooped shut.

White, hot firey rage spread to every nerve in my body. "Here. Take care of her, Hughes."

I stood up and put on my gloves. A group of men came around the corner.

"There she is, Boz!"

I looked back at the girl laying in Hughes' arms. He had tied a piece of cloth tightly around her arm, ensuring no other harm could come to it. "You did this to her? A harmless woman?" I yelled.

Dumbfound expressions twisted their faces. "The hell does it matter to you? She's just a tramp."

That was it, I exploded. My anger flowed out through my hands. Fire lit up the alley, then it was gone. Hughes looked up at me.

"We have to get her to the hospital." I said, lifting her up in my arms.

"Roy-"

"Dammit, Hughes! She needs a doctor!" I looked down at her. Her face was younger. She only looked about twenty, maybe older.

Hughes looked at me for a minute before he turned around, and I ran back to the car. I jumped in the back, laying her head on my lap. Hughes sped off towards the hospital. Who was she? Why did she have such a hold on me? I brushed her hair out of her face. She was really beautiful. I had never looked at a woman the way I have her. But I couldn't help myself. She was so mesmerizing...

/-/

I awoke to a mechanical beep. There were needles stuck into my hands. I sat up but quickly fell again. Pain flooded my entire body. I couldn't understand. Why, why did I hurt so bad? I blinked my eyes and let my memories wash over my mind, like wetting your mouth after it has become dry. Blood, knife, Boz. I gasped, but sucked it in again. They had found me. Boz took me down, but I escaped. His knife had cut me. I left a blood trail and slammed into... What was his name? I focused harder, trying to put a name to the handsome face I saw in my head. Roy. That was his name.

I turned my head slowly to look at my left arm. Stitches help my wound closed. The skin around it was inflamed, swollen. Black hair caught my eye. I looked to the chair beside my bed. It was him. What was he doing here? What could he possibly want with a street tramp?His lips curled into a smile. Well, he was nice to look at. Very handsome. His hair was messy, unkempt. His face appeared angular and very young. Slowly, his black eyes opened and looked at me with interest.

"Good morning."

I gasped, clearly taken aback at a military officer sitting in my hospital room. He laughed and sat up in the chair. "I hope you don't mind. I couldn't leave you here alone. The doctors asked if you had any family nearby, but I told them I barely knew you. I was just trying to save your life."

"Why do you care?" Ooooo, that sounded mean. Oops.

"Because as a military officer, it's my job to protect the citizens of Amestris, even the ones who are missed by society."

I dropped my head, avoiding his eyes and playing with the blanket around my legs. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room; I could hear every noise, even my own heart. I was surprised he couldn't hear it.

"What's your name?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Alesana Camorin." I muttered.

"What a beautiful name." he said.

"For a street tramp."

"Don't call yourself that."

I looked at him. "Well, it's true. That's all I am and ever will be."

He stared into my eyes and shook his head. "Why were those men calling you a tramp?"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna tell a military officer Boz's business. You wanna know why, go ask Boz."

Silence fell over us again. I rubbed my hands against my arms, partly from the cold. Thankfully, the doctor walked in, saving us from speaking to each other.

"Ah, you're awake Miss..." he trailed off.

"Camorin." Roy said.

"Alesana Camorin." I corrected.

The doctor looked at us both. I hate it when people give me that look.

"Well Miss Camorin, everything seems to be fine." the doctor said, consulting his clipboard. "Just a few more hours, and you can leave. My name is Dr. Harvey if you need me."

He left with a smile, shutting the door and leaving Roy and I alone again. I sighed and picked at the blanket once more.

Roy cleared his throat. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Not that it matters."

"Of course it does. Why wouldn't it?"

"No one cares about street tramps."

"Alesana, stop calling yourself a tramp."

"But that's what I've always been called."

"By who?"

"Boz. And everyone other guy in the slum part of East City."

"Who's Boz?"

I stayed silent, scared I was revealing too much. He didn't need to know my business; he didn't even need to be here. But it made me feel better knowing he was.

"Alesana," he said, getting agitated. "Who's Boz? Is that the man that hurt you last night?"

I nodded.

"Look at me."

I picked my head up and stared into his black eyes.

"You are not a tramp. I don't care what they called you. Those men are just a bunch of low-lives who torture women for pleasure."

"That's what you think."

"That's what I know."

I could tell I wasn't getting anywhere with him. He seemed to be holding on with his end of the argument, for some unknown reason. So, I went silent again, distracting myself instead with the tape on the back of my hand that held my IV in place. Why did he care so much? It wasn't any of his business what happened to me. He didn't own me, nor did he know me. Roy may be attractive, but God damn it, he didn't need to care. The door opened, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Miss Camorin? I have some questions for you." said the brunette nurse at the door.

"Alright."

She walked in and closed the door, clipboard in hand. "My name is Cordelia. Dr. Harvey asked me to come and check up. So, I have some questions we need to ask you, do you mind answering them?"

Yes. "No, I don't."

"Alright. What's your full name?"

"Alesana Marie Camorin."

"Date of birth?"

"June 17th, 1887 in Youswell."

"Age?"

"Twenty five and a half."

"Parents?"

"I... I didn't know them. My dad died in a coal mining accident and my mom committed suicide because of it. I was only a year old. My older brother raised me. He told me that."

"So you have a sibling?"

"Yes. I mean, I did. James Evans Camorin. He was twenty five when he died. Killed by a "stray" bullet. His case was never resolved."

There was a silence. It was painful bringing up my brother. He had always taken care of me, right up until he died. Roy cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's fine. Happened when I was sixteen."

"Alright. Do you know your blood type?"

"O positive. Is all of this necessary?"

"Yes. Your data never showed up. We have to put it in so the military has you in their files."

"Oh." Is that why he stuck around? To find out about my life?

"Do you have any diseases or allergies?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay. Thank you for your cooperation."

"You're welcome."

She turned around and left. I sighed and tried not to think of James. But I kept seeing his face. Brown hair and eyes, fair skin, lean build. He looked nothing like me, but when I brought it up, he'd always tell me he looked like mom. A tear sneaked its way down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away before Roy noticed but realized I was too late; he had seen it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just fine. Couldn't be any better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to."

Now he went quiet. I hoped I hadn't offended him. Then, "So you're from Youswell?"

"Yes. I lived there until I was ten, then James got a job and moved us to the semi-big city."

"Which city?"

"Resembool. You know, before the Ishvalan War."

"Yes. I do." he was quiet for a minute. "What did he got a job as?"

"James was a good mechanic. He got a job with the Rockbells helping with the automail."

"You knew the Rockbells?"

"Yes. I knew Sara, Urey, and Pinako. And their friends, Van Hohenhiem and Trisha Elric."

Roy sat up at the last bit. "Van Hohenhiem and Trisha Elric?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he got up and walked outside, stopping a nurse to ask for a phone. "I'll be right back."

The door shut, and I was thankful to be alone. Hot tears spilled from my eyes. I couldn't stop them, not that I wanted to. The nurse made me bring up James, even after I promised never to look back. James, who was a sweet and caring person, who pushed me on the rope swing outside our shabby house in Youswell when I was five, who had an injustice death.

More tears spilled over, hot and angry, Angry because I had broken my promise, cried over him. He wouldn't want me crying. "No crying." he would say. "Crying resolves nothing, Ally."

I could picture him in my head again. He was smiling at me. His brown eyes were crinkled, hair a disheveled mess from the gentle breeze. James attempted to shove a piece of pie in his mouth, failing miserably, getting it on his shirt. I laughed, laying back on the pillow and closing my eyes to see it more clearly, but only to find myself drifting off to sleep.

/-/

I stalked down the hall, following the nurse's directions. Maybe he was there. Just maybe. I reached the phones, dialing the number when I closed the door. The phone rang twice before he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Edward Elric?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang? What do you want?"

"Did your mother ever speak of a Alesana Camorin?"

He paused a moment, then yelled to his brother. I sighed and waited for an answer.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Mustang, what's this about?"

"Nothing, Fullmetal. Goodbye."

"Mustang!-"

I hung up the phone and walked back to her room. So she was telling the truth. Kinda surprising for a girl who considers herself a tramp. She was asleep when I walked in, a smile spread across her face. I shut the door quietly and went to my seat. Alesana turned over, resting her head on one hand, the other hanging off the bed. The smile was still on her face, fading away to almost nothing in a slow manner. What was she smiling about? I wish I could see in her head, know what was going on in there. A piece of black wavy hair fell in her face. I pushed it away behind her ear with my finger.

I yawned, exhausted from lack of sleep the previous night. She had the right idea. I relaxed in the chair and closed my eyes.

"Sir, wake up.." someone said with a shake.

My eyes shot open, defenses becoming alert fast. Cordelia stood over me and drew her hand back.

"What? What is it?" I asked, sounding a little drowsy to my ears.

"She can leave now. I brought her release papers so they could be signed. Would you please wake her while I get her antibiotics?"

I sat up and grabbed the clipboard from her hand. "Yeah, I will."

"Thanks." she said.

I yawned and stretched my muscles that were stiff from sitting awkwardly in the chair. "Alesana, wake up."

She moaned and turned over. I shook her more, a little bit harder. "Wake up, Alesana. You can leave."

Her green eyes slid open, and she turned to stare at me. "What did you say?"

"It's time to leave." he said.

/-/

I sat up, holding out my arms to gain my head again. Roy handed me a clipboard. "They need you to fill this out before you leave."

I sighed and muttered, "Fine. I thought they got it all when they questioned me earlier."

After my release, Roy took me to a cafe to eat dinner. We ordered and sat staring at each other.

"Well, now what? I have no where to go."

"I've had that arranged. You're going to stay with me." he said.

My eyes widened.

"In a separate room!" Roy added when he saw my facial expression.

I lessened my eye width and thanked God that he said that. Then a realization hit me. "I don't have any clothes."

"I'm taking you shopping tomorrow."

Wow, he had this all planned out. The waitress brought put our food. We ate in silence and left a tip when he decided to leave. A car awaited us outside. He motioned for me to get in and opened my door. I slid in, taking in the car's interior, having never been in a car before. He got in a few seconds later on his side.

"Let's go, lieutenant." he said to the woman in the front.

"Yes sir."

The car drove off down the road and took a left turn. I sat awkwardly, staring at everything and anything, taking in the speed we were going by rolling down my window then rolling it back up.

"What's the matter? Never been in a car before?" asked the woman.

"No. We could never afford a car."

"Oh, well then."

"Alesana, I almost forgot. This is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Roy said with a gesture to the blond woman.

She looked up in the mirror and nodded. "This is Alesana Camorin." he continued.

I wasn't paying attention, more intrested in Riza's eyes. They were a topaz colour, or a brown; I couldn't really tell. She glanced back up in the mirror and smiled. I smiled back and looked out the window, embarrassed to be caught being creepy.

We drove a couple more miles before reaching an apartment building that had the Amestrian flag hanging from it. Assuming it was for military only, I hung back when they ventured forward. Roy looked back and stopped walking, Riza doing so immediately.

"Are you sure I can be here?"

"I've already called in."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I nodded and jogged to get to them. He and Riza checked in, then went to their different places. I followed him, making sure to keep close in case I lost him. Roy stopped at a door, unlocked it, pushed open the door, and waited for me to go in. It was dark, pitch black before he lit up the small hallway with a flick of his wrist.

"Home for now." he said, walking down the short hallway and shedding his trench coat.

I walked in a little further into the living room. There was hardly any furniture: just a couch, chair, and a side table. I looked to my right at the dining room\kitchen. He had a small dining table in there, only two chairs though.

"Sorry, I'm not here much."

"Off with her?" I asked, secretly envying her.

"Actually, no. I work late. So no need for a lot of furniture."

"Oh." I said, feeling embarrassed again.

"Your room is this way." He lead me down another, much shorter hall. "This is the bathroom, only one. And this is your room."

I walked in and flipped on the light. A small bed occupied the far wall, a table with a lamp next to it. There was a beauru on the wall next to me on my right, and a dresser beside it. The walls were a soft beige, blending well with the furniture and the colour of them.

"Will this do?" he asked.

"Yes. It's just perfect."

He smiled. "I'll be back with something for you to sleep in."

"Okay."

He disappeared further down the hall. I sat down on the bed, pulling a picture out of my pants pocket. It was a picture of my family, when we were together. The day was clear, no clouds, and no work for my father, who stood by my mother. She held me, her face crinkled just like James', who stood in front of them. He did look like her: similar body builds, same straight, brown hair, brown eyes, ivory skin, innocent smile. I looked like my father: blond hair, green eyes, olive skin tone; a misfit for Youswell's lighter hair and slightly darker skin citizens. I smiled and placed it under my pillow.

Roy walked in and handed me a t-shirt that looked like it'd swallow me. "Here you are. Smallest shirt I had."

"Thanks." I said. "For everything."

"You're very welcome. Now, if you need me, I'll be just at the end of the hall. Feel free to take a shower if you'd like."

"Alright."

"Goodnight, Alesana."

"Goodnight, Roy."

He walked out, shutting my door behind him. I swiftly undressed and dressed back in the shirt that didn't, surprisingly, swallow me and the shorts.I flipped the light switch off and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight James, mother, father. I love you all." I whispered, touching the photograph from so long ago. With that, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a soft murmuring coming from outside the room. Maybe Roy was up. I pushed out from underneath the covers and threw them back. Roy sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Good morning, Alesana." he said when he saw me.

I nodded and let the wall support me.

"Would you like some coffee?" Riza asked.

"I guess."

She smiled and got up. Roy handed her a cup from the cabinet and whispered something in her ear.

"How do you like it?" she asked.

"Cream. Lot of sugar."

She nodded and filled it up. I walked over to her and grabbed it.

"So. What's today's agenda?"

"Well, you're going shopping with Riza." Roy said.

"I thought I was going with you."

"I can't shop for girls. Besides, it'll be more comfortable if a woman shopped with you."

I stared at the coffee.

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

Silence fell over us. A few minutes went by before Riza stood up and looked at me. "Go get dressed and we'll leave."

"Okay." I drank the last bit and went back to my room.

"Does it fit?" Riza asked.

"Yeah. Want to see?"

She opened the door and looked me over. A smile spread across her face, then disappeared. "It looks fine on you."

I turned around to look in the mirror. "You think so?"

The dress hung just above my knees. It was a soft pink with a sweetheart top that hugged my figure. I twirled around, letting it fan out and marveled at myself.

"Yes. Want it?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Try on the next one."

I shut the door and stripped the dress, tossing it over the top and grabbing the next outfit. It was capris with a gray t- shirt that had a V cut. Riza opened the door again after five mintues to look at this one.

"Now, that looks more you."

"It does. I've always looked better in jeans anyways."

She smiled and shut the door. I changed back into my clothes and went out to meet her at the front.

"How do I charge this?" the lady asked.

"Put it on Lieutenant Colonel Mustang's tab."

"Yes ma'am!"

We left with bags on both of our arms. The sun was bright and warmed East City. Riza turned into a cafe and motioned me with her head to do the same.

"What are we doing?'"

"Meeting Colonel so we can eat."

She maneuvered her way around the maze of tables until we reached the back, where Roy was sitting with a familiar face and a couple unfamiliar ones.

"Hello Lieutenant, Alesana." he said as we sat down.

"Roy, sorry about the charge." I said sheepishly.

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. You have clothes, and that's all that matters."

I blushed and looked down at the table.

"So, how ya feeling?" Maes asked me.

"Fine. Just exhausted from changing clothes so many times."

He laughed. "I bet."

I smiled and looked back at the menu.

"You're Alesana?" a blonde man with a cigerette asked me.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand.

I took it and sat back. "I don't know what I want."

Riza pointed at an item on the left and said, "It's delicious. You'd like it."

"Okay. I'll have this."

Lunch wore on, and I learned everyone's name by the end of it. They were all friendly, especially Havoc. Roy said he'd walk me home. I tried to tell him I'd be fine, but he stuck to his end. Again.

"Bye!" I said to everyone as Roy and I walked out.

"Bye, Alesana!" they said back.

I smiled and waved one last time before I was out of the cafe. Roy waited for me, carrying all of my bags.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"Yes. The car's over here."

"Oh."

I opened the door and watched him put them in the back.

"Let's go. Jump in the front."

She slid in next to me as I started the car.

"So, did you have fun?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Riza was helpful. She has great tastes."

I smiled. "Yeah. She really does."

She went silent.

"Can you tell me about-"

"Boz? If you want."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." She took a deep breath.

"Really, you don't have to."

"Boz... was the head of the Velloe gang that killed my brother. You see, they started back in Youswell. James grew up with Boz; he was his best friend. Anywhere he went, Boz would follow: the store, school, the woods, everywhere.

We moved after my thirteenth birthday. They got into a fight the night before. Boz said he wasn't going with us. He'd rather die than move to Resembool. The next day, Boz was there to see us off. I thought they had made up, but I was wrong. Boz told James that he'd regret leaving him. He said he was going to make him pay."

"He was a close friend?"

"Very close. After James died, he found me in the back washes of Resembool. He told me that I was his. I was the prize he won after killing James."

She went silent again. I let her tale sink in my head. Boz had killed her brother, to get her? Did he want her or something? "Did he rape you?"

It caught her off guard. It caught ME off guard. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I was just-"

"Yes. And his friends."

"What?"

"He did."

I stopped the car. "Is that why he called you a whore?"

"Yeah. Him and the others." She looked at me. "Are you going to go?"

"Oh, yes." I moved on.

We didn't speak until we got back to the hotel. She helped me get the bags inside and into her room.

I got my clothes out of the bag and started putting them away.

"Let me help." Roy said.

"Okay. Start with this one."

He opened it and pulled out red lacey panties. "Uh, where do these go?"

I looked over at him, blushed deeply, and snatched them from his hand. "I'll do that bag!"

He laughed and switched the bags. I stuffed the rest of the panties and bras in the dresser and went back to help him. We had a converstation about everything we could think of. It was fun bonding together over putting up clothes.

"Well, we're finished." he said.

"Yeah. It was fun."

He walked to the door with me following him. "And, about earlier, I'm sorry for making you remember that night."

"It's fine." My face lost its smile.

"No, it's not. I can tell."

"It is." Tears welled up in my eyes.

He brushed one away with his thumb. "No. I'll be back."

I went to sit on my bed and let my tears go again. I hated crying. It made me look weak. He came back in and pulled me into him.

"It's okay. It's okay." he soothed, patting my back.

I turned my face into his chest, my tears wetting his shirt. Roy leaned back, pulling me with him.

"Hey, look at me."

I lifted my head, my tears stopping momentarily. "What?"

"I'm here. You know that, right? He's not going to hurt you anymore."

"Promise?"

He wiped a tear away. "I promise."

I stared into his eyes. He stared back at me, smiling. I smiled back, actually meaning it. Roy leaned in closer to me. What's he doing? Is he gonna... He's gonna! His lips brushed mine before I pushed into them fully.


	3. Chapter 3

I was kissing her. What propelled me to do it, I have no idea. She was so different from Riza; she actually fit into my body. It felt wrong but so right at the same time. Her hand landed softly on my face.

"Uh... What was that?" she asked, looking deep in my eyes.

"I don't know."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you know anything?" she questioned, pushing away from me and standing up.

"Yes." I said, rising to tower over her.

She stared up at me with hard, green eyes. I stared back, hoping she'd look away. Alesana reached up and brushed my hair away from my eyes.

"Your eyes are pretty." she mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, I said that out loud?"

"Yes. My eyes are pretty?"

"Yeah."

"They're black."

"Still pretty. I've always wanted dark eyes." she said, sitting down now. I guess her bad mood had passed.

"Well, if it matters, you have pretty eyes."

"Whatever." She rolled them. God that was cute.

Silence. What was wrong with me? I had feelings for Riza. Feelings I couldn't share publicly. I shouldnt be standing here, having just kissed Alesana. I should have left after I finished helping her unpack. The quietness was killing me. "So, what do you usually do?"

"Hobby wise? Nothing."

"Really?"

"Well, I write. Poetry, mostly."

"Poetry?"

"Yes."

I leaned against her dresser. "Uh huh."

"You don't believe me?"

"Not until I have proof."

"I don't have my notebook."

"Then, you lied." A smile played at my lips.

She stood up and walked to stand infront of me.

/-/

"Eyes of blue, hair of fire,

she dwells in my caslte of my desire.

She flits and floats among the paintings;

she dances and prances through the flowers.

My heart cries out for her touch, her love.

But nay, I deny the truth.

Her hand was promised to another man, yet I still yurn for her fire.

And with her eyes of blue, hair of fire, she drives me out of my mind,

with desire." I repeated, knowing this one by heart.

I had written it for my old friend Mary, who had stuck out in East City like a sore toe with her bright red hair.

"That was beautiful." Roy said, pulling me into his arms.

"That's what she had said."

"Who?"

"The girl I wrote it for. My friend Mary. But really, it was for Jack, who had a thing for her. He asked if I'd write him a poem to give to Mary."

"How'd that work out?"

"Her fiance killed her and Jack."

"What?"

"Yeah." I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Black eyes, so full of secrets.

What do they hide, I wonder.

Could it be passion? Or is it a terrible secret? Or maybe a horrific past he doesn't want brought up?

I don't know, nor will I ever.

They captivate me, staring forever at me and consuming everything." I reached up to his lips.

He pushed into me, holding me tightly and making sure I didn't sway. I wrapped my arms around his neck and reached higher. _Don't Alesana. He's just using you._ I pulled back and wriggled out of his grasp.

"What?"

"I... I... Shower." I grabbed my night clothes and dashed for the bathroom, leaving him standing there with his jaw hanging.

/-/

She had ran from me. Again. Why? People just dont remember to take a shower magically after kissing someone. Unless they dont want to be kissed. Damn it. I walked to the bathroom door, ready to knock when I heard a beautiful voice.

_"Tears flow, down her face._

_A mile a minute, in this place._

_Her heart beats, like a drum._

_She knew that, he's not gonna come._

_So she throws herself on the ground,_

_And screaming way out loud: _

_Come get me now! Cause I don't know what I would do. No, I don;t know what I would do, _

_Without you."_

My heart's pace quickened and slammed against my ribcage. She had me now. Her voice captivated my mind. I sank to my knees and felt my heart drop. I loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god! It's been so long since I last updated the story! Here's the next chapter, maybe it's not too boring.**

The last note escaped my mouth. I turned the water off and stepped out. The red, fluffy towel hung on the rack; I pulled it off and dried off quickly. I grabbed my clothes and headed out the door. Roy stood in the hallway, his mouth hanging open, eyes staring off into nothing. I dropped my clothes and almost my towel.

"Roy? Are you okay?" I asked.

"You... you... Sing so beautifully." he finally said, his black eyes focusing on me.

I suddenly felt exposed. He stared at me. All of me that was and wasn't covered in towel. I hugged myself tighter and looked down at the floor. "Thanks."

He stepped closer to me. "I'm sorry for evasdropping."

I backed up. "It's okay."

He stepped closer still. I backed up further. "No, really. It was wrong to stand at the door when you were showering. But I swear, I was only listening to you sing."

I backed up some more into a solid wall. He pushed up against me, not hard, but still where his body pinned me there. "Roy, you need to stop."

"But why?"

"I'm uncomfortable." I wiggled under him.

"But why? I'm not going to hurt you. Look at me, Alesana."

I looked up at him. His face was silhouetted by the dim light. I could still see the shape of his strong jawline, the outline of his lips, the contrast of his eyes and skin. Something clicked deep inside my stomach. I think... No, it couldn't be.

"I love you." he said.

My breath caught. What?

/-/

After the words left my lips, I froze. What did I just say?

"You love me?" she asked, so uncertain. I didn't think she believed me.

"Isn't that what I said?" I questioned.

I tried to go along with it, trying to keep my face calm. She stared back at me with tentative green eyes. I could feel her breathing against me. Her body. Her hips. Her breasts. I wanted to stay like this, but I wanted to pull away at the same time. So many emotions chased themselves in my stomach. Love, lust, greed, confusion. I wanted her, but I wanted Riza. I loved her, but I loved Riza, too. I wanted Alesana now. What was wrong with me? I'm just helping her out! Not in any sexual way, but my body gave me other ideas.

"I have to dress." she said finally.

I moved to the side so she could leave, but my hand reached out and grabbed hers. She looked back at me, her eyes questioning. My arm pulled her into me, my hand holding her neck. My head leaned down to her lips and brushed them softly. What the hell? Why was my body disobeying me? This isn't what I wanted! I tried to pull back, but she pressed her lips to mine. We stood there, her lips to mine, slowly moving them. Her arms slid up my chest and around my neck. I held he tighter to me, scared she'd leave.

"Roy..." she began.

I stopped and looked at her. "I know. You need to dress."

"Yeah." She bent down and picked up her clothes.

I watched her turn and leave me, back to her bedroom, back to privacy. What just happened?

**Sorry it's so short, but my sis is graduating tomorrow in America! Which is where I'm at! But still. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R if ya want. **


End file.
